The day I was set free
by PicturePrincess
Summary: Prince Kaito (Cantarella Kaito) was forever boarded up in his palace, until he must help the distort Kingdom, owned by Requiem Kaito who he falls in love with. There is funny moments, fighting moments and things you wouldn't want to read, but all in all, it's fun!
1. Chapter 1

**So sorry! I write stories as they come! If I have a good idea, I type I up immediately! I WILL finish the others! Just hold on!**

Prince Kaito was sitting outside in the garden of his palace. He was, even though stinking rich, very bored for a Prince of such quality. He was enjoying a nice beverage while reading some English literature. He was very well educated, since he never left the palace walls.

His Father, wanted only the best for his only son so he had hired a professed to teach him everything, from geometry to languages.

He knew both.

He could speak 27 different languages and knew everything to know about sciences and mathematics. He should be happy since he was so smart, and handsome as well. But he wasn't...

Because he was forever bored.

He would do anything to escape from the prison that he called a palace, his home. But instead of reading, he allowed his dark blue eyes to wander over to the gates of the outdoors.

There were 2 gates:

One at the very front of the palace, that would make you have to sprint to get there. And one at the back of the palace, an iron door.

Kaito was now currently staring at the door and could almost taste his never ending want of freedom. Bother gates were heavily guarded by dogs and guards, so it would take a samurai to break out. Kaito sighed as he finished his tea and got up and walked to the iron door. No one was looking, no one was watching, it wouldn't hurt if he just...touched the door, would it?

Kaito began to pick up the pace. He just wanted to unlock the door and run into the wilderness.

He was 17 at the time, what could he say? His Father never let him leave the castle since he could walk. He was forever boarded up and away from everything that he had almost forgotten how to communicate.

Kaito, finally reaching the door, had ran out of breath. He smiled to himself as he removed the white silk glove that covered his pale skin. He inhaled some air as he gradually made his hand reach towards the bolted door. And when he touched the iron door, his whole body felt a small shock. His slim fingers touched each knob and i slowly fell to the door knob. He looked downwards and saw that his hand was now twisting the knob.

The door was already opened.

Kaito felt excitement as he opened the door with a creak.

"The guards left it open," Kaito said, letting the iron door fully open as he stared at the large forest in front of him. He quickly looker around his massive garden ans smirked when his eyes then fell again towards the forest.

"Someone could easily step through, like this," he said, demonstrating. Hen he walked through, he felt his whole being tingle with delight as he saw a faint light on the other end of the forest. But JUST as he was about to atart running, the king's guards came rushing towards him, grabbing him and throwing him over their shoulder effortlessly.

"Let go of me you fiends! Let me go I say!" He shouted as he was carried to his fathers throne room. He continued to shout and scream before he was put down before his father. The guards then left and Kaito was left sitting on the floor. His father, the king, looked down upon his son.

"My son, rise," the king ordered and Kaito did what he was told, a pout about his face.

"If you haven't already noticed, we are being attacked by the other kingdom, and here you are, trying to escape the palace walls when you know there is danger about you!" The king roared and Kaito began to continue to glare at the floor.

"If I ever hear or see of you trying to leave this palace again, you shall not be allowed to even take the carriage, understand? You shall be locked forever in your room and shall be condemned there, understand me?" His father said threateningly.

"Yes, Father," Kaito replied and stared at his father. His father had a slim figure and long, dark blue hair tied up in a single plait. His crown tipped at an angle and his robe draped over him as he held his staff. He looked handsome and gorgeous, but had a very angry tone when his son stepped out of line. He was mostly gentle.

"Now onto important matters," the king finally said, resting his chin on his slim, gloved fingers.

"We are under attacked by the 'Distort' Kingdom and the only way we can make amends is that you stay there for a month," he said, looking at his son who glared at the floor.

"Father, is that it? Is that what you brought me here for?" Kaito asked, glaring at his father who immediately snapped back into his angry state.

"You are acting as if it is nothing but a simple offer but it is not! You must also help to destroy the neighbouring kingdom that is trying to destroy the 'Distort' Kingdom, all while staying there for that particular month! If it were as simple as just sending you there, I would not batter an eyelash!" He father stated angrily as Kaito glared at his father.

"I am sorry, Father," Kaito apologised, even though he did not feel a single bit of guilt.

"Plus, it was either call you over or allow you to run around in the outside world, getting yourself killed before we had even settled the plan! Is that what you want? To be killed and to have your mother and I in great mourning?!" His father shouted and Kaito continued to glare at the floor.

"I said that I am sorry Father," Kaito stated.

"Then if you are sorry, I suggest you understand when your comment is not need, my son, and it was not needed," The king said as he then paused.

He then continued:

"You shall leave in the morning, this is very important my son, do not mess it up," The king stated before smiling at his son, catching him off guard.

"And don't die either, your mother shall kill me if you do,"

This made them both laugh as the King dismissed Kaito ho bowed before he left. Sometimes his father was too harsh on him, and sometimes his father made everything better. Kaito walked to his room where he sat down on his king sized bed, fully equipped with golden pillars and a drape around the four posts. He was thankful though that he could finally leave the dreaed palace and see the world.

"Honey, are you in?" The queen asked, walking in. The queen was the most beautiful, long, dark blue hair past her knees, a light blue dress with spiral diamonds and rubies, not to mention her robe and crown.

"Mother," Kaito called as he went to hug her. The queen kissed her son on the cheek as she cupped his face and stoked his pale cheeks with her thumb.

"I am hoping your father did not be too hard on you," she suddenly said and Kaito rolled his eyes and he casually walked to his bed.

"Does a dog not bark? Does a cat not meow? For it is his bitter nature to say such unkind words," Kaito replied, swinging his legs back and forth as he hopped on one leg as his mother shook her head while laughing.

"Such adverse words towards your father. You should know that he is only trying to protect you for what the world lies ahead," His Mother said walking towards her son while he watched her.

"Aye, but for I have never seen the outside world so how will he prepare me for it? For I have not seen it," Kaito said as he mother sat next to him and sighed.

"You exaggerate my son, you must have seen some of the outside world. There is the grass, the occasional bee, do not question the fact that you have seen the outside," his mother corrected but Kaito only stars at his mother with a 'what are you thinking?!' Look.

"But I have not seen the outside of the palace. For I have been boarded up in this in this four cornered... Four cornered... Four cornered hell!" He suddenly shouted, making his mother jump as he furiously got up and started to pace the room.

"Now see here Kaito, do not use such foal language in my presence! If this is how you talk in front of me, woe betide you if this is how you speak in front of your father," The queen stated sternly, following Kaito as he paced quickly around the room, her heels clicking quickly in time with his feet.

"Do not worry mother, for I do not talk in front of HIM in that manner!" Kaito spat, his shoulders hunched. His mother put her slender fingers on her son's shoulder as he raged.

"For he is the KING, and the KING shall only do what is right for his subjects without failure," he then turned to his mother, pity on his face.

"But I am not a subject, but his son! Yet he does not want to grant me freedom to the outside world, my new founder kingdom that I shall inherit! Mother, please tell me, is it right? I am boarded up here? All alone, is that fair my dear Mother?" He questioned while his mother pulled him into a hug.

"Kaito, I have nothing more to say about the matter, for it is not I that shall make such quick judgement, but your father who lies on the throne who shall make the order," his mother told him and she left, making him wait until the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning...

* * *

Prince Kaito woke up early the next morning by the maids who were all crowded round him.

"Good morning Prince," they all chorused in sing song voices. Kaito smiled at them as he rubbed his eyes free of sleep. The maids helped him out of bed and started getting him ready for his morning bath.

"Did you sleep well Prince?" One maid asked and Kaito nodded a reply.

"We knew you would!" They sang as they covered him with a towel as they led him to the large bathroom where he was plaonked in and was scrubbed. One maid started on his hair while the others washed each and EVERY part of his body. When he was done, they helped him out the bath, dried his body and hair, and then cloned him in his royal gown and crown.

"Now Prince, your carriage awaits you," on of the maids said and Kaito nodded as his guard escorted him out to the front of the castle where his late carriage awaited him.

He turned to his awaiting mother and father.

"Good bye Mother, Father," he said before they gave him a large hug.

"Goodbye, my son," they said soothingly into his ear and he couldn't help but cling to them tighter. When the hug was broken, Kaito bowed and then left for inside the carrige.

* * *

1 hour later...

* * *

Kaito had withstood the whole trip without sleeping and when he saw the kingdom, he wished he WAS sleeping:

The place looked inhabited, nothing was there. The streets were grey and very little people were around. There was quite the hustle and bustle of the black market though. The houses seemed fine, it was just how glum everyone looked. They didn't look poorly, or ill-fed but they just seemed...glum. Kaito looked out from the carriage window and gasped as he saw the castle. It was black, every bit paved in black, with bright blue jewels encrusted into every nook and cranny. Even though the city had a beautifully scary castle, there were no wildlife, everything was grey and drab...

Much different to his picket white and gold palace and kingdom where everyone was happy. When they reached the castle, Prince Kaito saw another boy, about his age looking at him. He looked exactly like him, but had almost black hair and different coloured eyes. He also wore this freakishly Gothic outfit. Prince Kaito stared, mesmerised by the boy but stopped himself from continuing to look.

"Prince, we are here," the guard suddenly said, opening the carriage door and holding out his hand for the Prince to take. Kaito suddenly jerked out of his daydream and held the guards hand as he was led out of the bright carriage. The other Kaito smiled as he ran up to him.

"Hello there! My name is Prince Requiem Kaito! Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said cheerfully, shaking his hands vigorously. Kaito stared at him, bewildered as his double than beamed up at him.

"Father, Father! He is here!" Requiem Kaito called and a fat man came huffing and puffing down the steps, adjusting his frown as he met Prince Kaito. They looked nothing alike.

"Pleased to meet you!" He said before turning to Requiem Kaito who glared at him.

"Show him to his room,"

"No, for that is the servants job," He said plainly, taking Prince Kaito by the hand.

"Do not disobey me like that!" The tubby man shouted by Kaito just continued to glare at him.

"You, sir, are not my father, so know your place!" He hisses, running up the stairs. Prince Kaito was certainly amazed at how he could talk to his father like that. But why did he say he wasn't his father? What was really going on?

"My, My, what bright clothing," Requiem Kaito said, fingering the white puffy lace around the robe. Prince Kaito seemed alarmed by this and stared as his double began adjusting his crown.

"You look so ugly compared to me, your bright colours clashing with everything," he giggled. Prince Kaito spun round and glared at the giggling boy.

"Such rudeness should not be tolerated, hold your tongue!" Prince Kaito warned as the other continued to giggle.

"Why tell me when you are the one in my home, my palace? I may say whatever I want, Prince," he spat, coming closer to his double, making the other shiver.

"Stay away! My quarry shall not be with you, I have no time to waste,"

"Neither I, but since I so wrongly spoke out of turn, I shall apologise…" Requiem Kaito said. Prince Kaito accepted his apology as they sat down on his bed, when they got to his room.

"Even though the quarry is over, why make such a rude statement?" Prince Kaito asked and his double only smiled at him.

"This IS called the distort kingdom for a reason you know, besides, this is my house," he replied truthfully and Kaito just stared at him.

What a rebellious child. And he has not yet a quarry with anyone, not even his 'Father'?

"When you bewittled your father, why did you say such hurtful things?" Prince Kaito asked and Requiem suddenly got up, anger clearly written on his face.

"That pompous, lard infested fool is NOT my kin nor spouse. He is just a replacement while my Mother is in mourning of my dead father. He shall not be king, for he inherits nothing, not even the mud underneath his feet! He is the one who killed my father and started this war! That is why I...I...," Requiem Kaito paused as he held his right eye.

The Prince looked on at him while he groaned in agony and frustration. What was it that was so bad about this 'father'? And why was Requiem Kaito acting like this?

"Come, is something wrong? Shall I go get the guards?" Prince Kaito asked about to answer the door when he heard and ear piercing scream.

"NO!" He boomed, still holding his eye. The Prince jumped back away from the door as he stared at his double in shock.

"Then...then what should I do, you are in great pain!" Kaito reasoned but Requiem just glared at him as he let his hand drop away from his eye. It hadn't changed colour, it looked fine.

"I am no longer in pain anymore, it was nothing more than a faze, calm down, you seemed as though scared!" Requiem Kaito smirked which snapped the Prince back into reality.

"For sooth! Briddle your tongue or may great pain be against you!" The Prince warned and his double only laughed some more.

"Ohh, so touchy for a Prince of such high quality, tell me, do you always think you may end a fight?"

"Are you asking for a backhand? For I shall deliver it with force!" Prince Kaito asked, removing his glove. His double only smirked as he crossed one leg over the other.

"Oh no! I would never want to anger the Prince! For if we were to get into a pile of rubble, for I should surely win and bruise his face!" He told him while Prince Kaito glared at him.

"How will you win?" He questioned.

"For thy has never even left the palace walls you fool, so declaring war against me is nothing but a distant dream," he hisses while still smiling. He enjoyed watching people get angry, he enjoyed breaking peoples hearts.

It was fun.

"How do you-," but before Prince Kaito could finish, Requiem Kaito stood up and walked around him, in a judging manner, as if he were taunting him.

"I know a lot of things. If I had not known of this simple fact, then i wouldn't be able to pan an attack on you. I would have killed you by now...5 minutes or less," he whispered into the Princes ear, making him push him away, fitting back the tears. So his parents really only wanted the best for him! He could have died yesterday!

"So asking for trouble is a stupid thing to do, my fair Prince, when you could have died trying to escape to the forest...I have spies trying to kill you everyday but we can make amends!" He said cheerfully as Prince Kaito sank to the floor in a heap, tears jerking his eyes at the realisation that he was now in someone's hands:

And those hands wanted death upon him.

"We can make ammends if you shall not quarry!" He said again cheerfully as tears clouded Prince Kaito's eyes. Requiem Kaito began to walk towards the door, opening it brefily before adding:

"But if you wish to quarry, meet my blade," and with that, he left then black room which he called his chambers.


End file.
